The Underwear Incident
by my-nebulae
Summary: When Micheal screws up, again, the rest of the office are quick to give their reactions!


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Office, or any of it's characters, which is unfortunate.**

Micheal was on the floor, trying to prove that he was flexible. Of course, he wasn't - everyone knew that, but it was slightly amusing to see him try. A lot more amusing than sellings reams of paper. In fact, it was so much more amusing that Stanley had gotten up himself to watch! At the moment, Micheal was trying to do the splits "like all those hot cheerleaders", as Kevin had commented. Next to Kevin bounced Kelly, clutching on to Ryan's arm as if she were scared for Micheal, and in return, Ryan was frantically glancing at his phone, checking for messages. All the other Dunder-Mifflians were either cringing, laughing or rolling their eyes. "It happened quite suddenly - a loud RIIIIIIP could be heard, and Phyllis started to snicker as she stuttered:

"Y-your underwear... they say I love my mom!"

Pam looked away, utterly repulsed, but Dwight seemed to approve - he was nodding his head with his "he's right, you know" face.

"I believe Micheal's undergarments are very appropriate," Dwight told the camera crew in an interview, "On Schrute Farms, we put great importance into family. Every Saturday, cyclone or tornado, Mose and I would take the twenty mile trudge up to great-grandma Schrute's hut where we'd make butter in the churn for her. Then, she'd make us beet tea and borscht, and we'd discuss beet politics. You know, who's making the best produce, who's beets are the prettiest, who's are the tastiest... those Hansons... they always had the juciest beets.

"Hey! Don't blame me; My mom sent those to me for her birthday, and I didn't have any, uhh, underwear to wear today! And these pants, they're made of special non-rip fibres! Look, I have the the tag right here." Micheal protested, waving a tag in the air. "And, I was in a rush, and couldn't really tell which underwear were which, and I just grabbed a pair! So, yeah. Not my fault."

"Micheal obviously didn't have any fashionable boxers to wear today, so he decided to wear those," explained Jim, "and promptly forgot about them when Andy mentioned his flexibility abilities. Thus the, uhhhm, display."

"Maybe, Micheal can get flexibility lesson. Then, all the hot cheerleaders with big boobs will come here teach him!" Kevin laughed, with a perverted smile plastered on his face.

"Yes, my husband, Bob Vance from Vance Refridgeration has a pair of those too. But he doesn't wear them." remarked Phyllis. "at least, not in public." she added, a smirk playing on her face.

"Sometimes," Pam declared, "I think Micheal lives in his own little world. One where everything is great, and childish underwear are completley acceptable."

"Yeah, I wasn't surprised" Stanley grunted. "What's a five letter word that starts with 'I'?"

"OH MY GOD! It was SO disgusting! I NEVER want to see that again! It was all, 'oh this is funny, Micheal's being stupid again', and then it was like REALLY gross and I was all like 'EWW!'. I am SO glad that Ryan was there for me to hold onto! Otherwise, I would have fainted," blubbered Kelly.

"Technically, having a flexibility test and then exposing your underwear in your work place isn't a violation." stated Toby, "But it's still extremely gross."

"Occasionally, I wish that I had gone for the ice cream buisness job, in Alabama," sighed Ryan. "It seems so much more promising now."

"I don't get what the problem with this whole underwear jazz is," said a confused Creed. "I seven pairs of the same ones. Got them in Thailand."

"I find it absolutley appalling that the man who tried to kiss me wears 'I love my mom' underwear." Oscar exclaimed.

"When I went to university - you know Cornell? Ivy League college?" Andy bragged "My mom sent me a pair too. I never wore them, though. Hmmm. Maybe I should... personality mirroring, you know?"

I find absolutely offensive!" ranted Angela. "I mean, what kind of man wears under, uhh, garments from his mother? And he had the nerve to show them off! In public! I mean, don't expose yourself to us, please!"

"It's kind of hot, I guess." admitted Meredith, slurping an unknown liquid out of a cup, "but I would never get them for Jake."

**Leave a review, and Micheal will get some new boxers, I promise!**


End file.
